Dedenne Do!
by Pokemance
Summary: A Guy and a (female) Dedenne have a great Pokephilia noon of bliss, Warning: a little ruff sometimes.


Light enters through a slight opening on my window, "I haven't slept yet sun, fuck you!" I say at it, I live alone, mainly work from home, the internet is my place of work, I am a Free lance writer, though more on my own, I write fanfics people pay me to write on Pa-treon, mainly stuff with Pokémon and a certain kind off "mature content".

Though most is just fiction I have been saving up for a pokeball, heck I might even just order a Pokémon online and try to mind break it, I hear sounds downstairs, I don't have Pokémon of my own, as such I grab a baseball bat and go downstairs.

In my kitchen trying to pry open my fridge was a Dedenne, I grab the small little rodent and bring it to my bed, I check it's sex, female, I laugh at her.

She squirms, bellow me, my dick rubbing on her belly, I flip her belly down and rub my dick on her back, I then stop and shoot my cum over her into her fur, still hard I use my dick to spread my cum on her, she squirms but afraid she doesn't try to flee.

I flip her again belly up and pressure my tip into her mouth, her eyes tearing up, she eventually opens her mouth, "if you even try to bite me, I will squish you" I say to her, her mouth was small I sit my butt on the bed and pressure the back of her skull against my dick, it goes deeper in her mouth, though at first she was being a dead weight, she starts to suck it on her own, she grabs on to my dick with her paws as she fastens her rhythm.

I am about to cum, she sucks just the tip as she strokes the sides of my dick, as I start cumming she spits my dick and my cum sprays over her face and head, she then licks my tip clean, she then smiles and licks her lips.

She goes on all fours in front of me, "you seem to have gotten into this" I say at her, she walks a bit back and pushed my tip inside of her anus, the tightness of just having my tip in worried me, "Dedenne, lets just call it here for the day, I don't want to make you…" I say to her however she forces my tip deeper inside before jumping off my dick, "…bleed", her anus bleeds in front of me.

Her eyes tearing up, I get her to my bathroom sink and wash the blood away, she looks at me blushed but once she noticed I looked back she looked away, I make the water drop on top of her labia, Dedenne starts to shake, soon she screams out her name and goes soft.

I turn off the water, Dedenne in bliss I put her on my bed again and cuddle with her, her warmness makes me fall asleep.

Now noon, I wake up, I feel Dedenne lick my dick, "hehe you are a bit horny, aren't you?" I say as I uncover her from the sheets, she looks at me mad, "what?" I say before she paralyzes me, "the fuck?" I say. Unable to move I feel pain in my spine, a massive headache and tunnel vision.

Dedenne gets on top of me and forces my dick inside of her pussy with one hump, the paralyze fades quickly, she was squirming in pain, blood surrounded my dick, a lot of it, it soon tainted the sheets, as pay back I force my dick past her cervix making her both bleed more and feel more pain and then I let go, she bolts to the bathroom sink to clean herself.

After a shower of my own, I go and grab something to eat from the kitchen and go back to my room, I give Dedenne a little bit and start to proof read some paid fanfics I wrote as Dedenne eats in my lap.

I close my laptop, one Fanfic down, Dedenne on my lap asleep, I smile, I put my laptop to the side and put Dedenne on it's place belly up, in its belly I find eight little nipples, I softly rub one as I lick another, soon all of them perk up, Dedenne's labia swollen and wet, her clit hard, I lick it before penetrating her labia with my tongue.

Dedenne softly moaned, her face blushed and her no longer asleep, she smiles at me, I get my face out of her, I rub my dick on her labia, soon spreading it open with my tip as it goes inside of her, her vaginal shape now fitted my dick more, less tight, "where you a virgin?" I say to her as my tip pokes her cervix, "DEEPER!" She screams out while pushing me on my back, my tip past her cervix and her humping like a Lopunny in heat.

The room filled with Dedenne's moans and slushing sounds, she as incredibly wet, however she tighten herself on my dick, soon we both cum and I lay there with a question on my mind. She falls on top of me, "you can talk?" I ask her, "D-Dedenne"she says, I flip her off off me, on her back with my dick probing her anus, I hear her murmur "such a tease", "what was that?" I ask her, "Dedenne" she replies, I put my hand on her little throat.

"Don't talk and I won't ram your little virgin anus while softly chocking you" I say to her, "Dedenne…", I start to pull my dick away from her anus, "…Do!" She says, I slam my dick inside of her anus, she cums instantly and goes full ahegao, her body goes soft as I hump hard at her anus, much to her amazement, while softly choking her. I couldn't last longer, so I cum inside her, not so small anymore, anus. I pull out and cum all over her aswell.

Sitting, now, on the bed she swallows another load of mine, still leaking cum from both her pussy and anus, still covered with it, "you taste good…", she says looking at me seductively, "…master".


End file.
